Episode 4922 (3rd November 2000)
Plot Sally knocks Duggie down to 25% on the extra rent. He celebrates the piece in the Gazette, putting the blame for the evictions on Vinny. Vinny reads the article and is furious. Debs is upset to read his words; saying that he'll always remain true to his dead wife's memory. Jim is surprised when Michael Wall visits him in prison. Jim is pleased to see that he's worried and jealous but tells him to sort his problems out with Liz, not him. Amanda Stephens demands to know what sort of relationship Rita has with Anthony, sensing they are more than friends. Rita tells her to talk to Anthony, not her. Janice gives Les's camel coat to David for his guy, knowing Les hid the money in the coat pocket. Duggie tries to explain to Debs that he mentioned Laura in the article to win sympathy. She accuses him of making her look a mug and throws him out, telling him that they're finished. Anthony refuses to stop seeing Rita to please Amanda. Candice is embarrassed when Vik takes her to the Rovers. Vik is horrified when Rita sees her and tells him that she's only fourteen. Steve thinks the situation is hysterical. Candice runs off and is upset that it's over because Vik was gorgeous. Michael tells Liz that Steve and Jim are no longer her life. She insists she can't turn her back on them. Michael accuses her of running from him because he wants a child and she doesn't. She tells him that she belongs in Weatherfield and gives him back his engagement ring, saying she's sorry. Les panics when he can't find his coat. Janice confronts him with the money and throws his clothes at him in the Rovers, saying she never wants to see him again. Cast Regular cast *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Debs Brownlow - Gabrielle Glaister *Vinny Sorrell - James Gaddas *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Anthony Stephens - John Quayle *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Michael Wall - Dominic Rickhards *Amanda Stephens - Martine Brown *Jenny Lyons - Natalie Lawless *Josh Lyons - Adam Chapman (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Janice throws Les out on the street, and Vik discovers the truth about Candice. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,530,000 viewers (7th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:2000 episodes